Pre-planned
by Now Entering The Twilight Zone
Summary: Knowing the true nature of the Wammy's top 3 he made some pre-planning and a call home.


Matt slowly got out of the red car. _Well, this could have gone better, huh. _He raised his hands as they raised there guns. He counted about 30 guys dressed in black surrounding him.

"All right, you got me. I'm involved with the kidnapping of Takada and I'm guessing you'll like to know all about where my accomplice has taken her." Matt heard light mutterings coming from around him. He was running a thin line but Mello said it would work. And when Mello says something will work, it works.

"Come on, you wont shoot m-…" A single shot was fired, it was a silenced gun Matt could tell, but instead of him the closest man to his left dropped to the floor. Five more shots went off and five more dropped down. The clink of a bullet shells rung to his right. Everyone started to panic and the attention was drawn off of Matt but he couldn't move. Even if he could, what would he do? Matt just stood there trying to gather some kind of thought. _Come on, your 3__rd__ at Wammy's think, think, THINK. Whats going on? Am…am I being saved? But by who? Mello? These dudes are dropping like flies and I have no idea of whats happening! _Some of the men who still had a scrap of there calm left started to fire randomly at where they heard the bullet shells dropping, but without success. Kira supporters ran or hide or in most cases got a bullet through there temple. There was almost silence as the last man in black ran and stumbled his way to an ally.

"You'll never get away with this! Defying Kira is a crime! You will be punished! Kira, our new God, will make you suffer like all the criminals before you!" Panic was written all over his face as he fired a last shot at Matt. It would hit him in the chest if he didn't move, but even then he would still get hit. Matt closed his eyes and looked away, waiting for the pain. Instead, a metallic clang sounded from in front of his and a surprised yell came soon after. Matt looked around.

_The hell?_

Inbetween him and the supporter now stood another person, but Matt couldn't see who it was because they had there back to him. All he could see was a figure, probably a girl (though he had been living with Mello so his ideas on how girls and boys looked was slightly jumbled), standing slightly hunched, right arm out-stretched and holding some form of blade that was ringing gently. The figure wore a plain black tank top, baggy camo trousers, combat boots and a dark green cap that only just held back there extremely scruffy shortish black hair. Before he could focus too closely to anything that might define if this was a boy or a girl they where moving again, both hands holding the blade that was swung behind them. The Kira supporter fell to the ground and tried to scrabble away in complete panic. The figure ran up to them and swung the blade, decapitating them cleanly. The figure rest the bloodied blade on there shoulder and booted the severed head away from them as the body fell flat to the floor. As the figure walked there way over to Matt he could tell the defining features better. _Defiantly a girl. Defiantly a girl. Defiantly a girl._

"What? Upset 'cos you had to get saved by a female?" She smirked with an English accent. In the dim light of the car headlights around them Matt could make out she had dark, almost black, eyes and insomnia lines which stood out on her extremely pale skin. She stopped in front of him, hand on hip and blade on shoulder, and gave him the look of 'well aren't you going to say something?'

"Uh…thanks I guess?" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away embarrassed. _I'm never going to hear the end of this if Mello finds out…_

"I guess? After all that all you can say is 'thanks _I guess_?!'" She pointed he blade at him.

"Ah! Sorry! Thank you!" He raised his hands like they had been just a few minutes before. The girl in front of him just smiled wickedly. _She enjoys my pain…_ She dropped the blade and put it back on her belt.

"I am Katana and I've been ordered to save you now get your ass in that car, we have to find Mello." She said as she got in the drivers seat. For once, Matt wasn't going to argue about some else driving his 'beloved' car.

As soon as he had so much as closed the door Katana fired up the engine and sped off to God knows where. All Matt could do was sit there and admire how she had hit no one so far.

"You know where going like 4 times the speed limit, right?" Matt asked shakily.

"Naturally. But why do you care now? Just a few moments ago you where driving faster than this." Matt doubted that but decided he would rather not anger that woman into arguing over something small. Through out the whole trip Matt was surprised that no ne had bothered coming after them. Not even on the 9th red light they had run, with a police car right behind them.

Katana swerved into and ally near the edge of the town. It looked scruffy and litter everywhere but once they left the back end of the ally they where at open fields. Something caught Katana's eye. Fire. The ld church that was meant to be a peaceful place was now alight and Matt could see a vehicle inside of it, right in the middle of the flames.

"MELLO." He shouted before Katana smacked him around the head.

"Shut up. Either he's dead or he's not but both ways he cant hear you and I don't want to." Matt stared at her with shock. How was she so completely calm when his best and practically only friend could by dying in agony? Matt sighed. She did have a point. The car stopped near the burning church. Whilst Matt got out of the car with no clue what he could do, Katana was rummaging in the car boot. To Matt's surprise she brought out a largish gun-like thing that kinda looked like his smoke gun. She aimed and fired to the right side of the vehicle. A water balloon type of pellet shot out the end and exploded on target causing water to splash out and douse some of the worse flames. No sooner had she done it she whizzed past Matt, yelling at him to follow, into the fire. _Could Mello have survived this?_ Matt thought as he ran after her.

_Too hot. Far too hot._ He thought as he scanned to where Katana had gone. _What if its all just a trap? What if all this is just some elaborate way for me to-_

"Are you going to help me or what?" Through a wall of fire beside of he could just make out Katana pulling a blanket-covered body from the vehicle. Matt sighed. He was useless, that's what she thought. Whenever she asked him to do something he either couldn't do it or spent 5 minutes trying to take in what had happened. There was a little 'pop' sound and water surged through the fire wall and soaked him in the process. Katana laughed and pushed him out of the way, the body on her shoulder. Matt followed her as she sprinted out, still finding it funny that Matt was covered in water as he glared at the back of her head.


End file.
